


Swords and Shields

by oOAchilliaOo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOAchilliaOo/pseuds/oOAchilliaOo
Summary: Evelyn interrupts Varric while he's trying to write. She may live to regret it.





	Swords and Shields

“So,” Evelyn began, sliding into the empty seat next to Varric and deliberately ignoring the fact that he was clearly trying to write. “You and Bianca…” 

He sighed the world-weary sigh of someone twice his age. “Not this again. Inquisitor, you’re better than this.” 

Evelyn screwed her nose up. “Yeah. Thing is, I’m really not. So come on, there has to be more to the story!”

He sighed again. He really was very good at making it seem like he was so incredibly put upon. “I already told you everything I’m prepared to say, Inquisitor. There’s really not that much more to tell.” 

Evelyn nodded, pretending that she accepted that before springing her next question on him. 

“So… how long have you loved her?” 

If she hoped to catch him by surprise with that question she was sadly disappointed. 

“Tell you what.” He laid aside his quill for the first time since their conversation had started. “I’ll tell you everything when you and Curly stop dancing around each other.” 

She tried not to blush, but she could feel that she was failing. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Varric chuckled. “Oh, of course not. Honestly you two are like a romance novel I didn’t have to write.” He paused for a moment as she floundered. “On second thoughts, keep it up. I’ve been trying to write the new chapter of ‘Swords and Shields’ for days. You two are excellent inspiration.” 

She’d faced down demons that terrified her less than those words. Frantically, she sent up a silent plea to the Maker.

“You wouldn’t…”

“Hey, you were the one who wanted Cassandra to have the next chapter.” 

It wasn’t an entirely unfair observation. She did want Cassandra to have the next chapter and she especially wanted to see Varric give it to her. She just… didn’t want it to contain details about her and a certain commander. 

“I have to go.” 

Of course, it was just her luck that she should get up to speed away from Varric only to almost immediately collide with a solid wall of metal plate and fur… the aforementioned commander. 

“Cullen!” She blinked, caught off-guard as strong, gloved hands wrapped around her upper arms to steady her. “I mean, Commander. Hi.” 

His smile was as bright as the sun and made him look about four times more handsome than usual. 

“Hello, Inquisitor. Going somewhere?” 

She opened her mouth. Then closed it, somehow unable to think of a destination.

“I was trying to escape Varric,” she blurted out, blushing immediately because she was fairly certain that that wasn’t a normal or rational response to the question. 

Amazingly, he smiled again, his glittering eyes darting briefly behind her to where she was sure Varric’s habitual table could still just be seen. 

“Well, that’s understandable. I could shelter you in my tower, if you’d like?” 

She was pretty sure that his smirk was the most sinful thing in all of Thedas. The only possible other contender was the low, growling timbre of his voice. Both deployed together were currently robbing her of breath, an involuntary smile pulling at her lips as she contemplated the benefits of being locked in the commander’s tower. Preferably for a very long time.

Sadly, she was contemplating so long that his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Inquisitor?” he asked, a concerned expression painting his face. “Are you all right?” 

“Yes… I’m fine.” 

In all honesty, it was no wonder that half her inner circle knew how she felt about their dashing commander. She certainly shouldn’t be surprised by it if she was going to go around speaking to him in a breathless whisper and all but falling into his arms at the slightest opportunity. 

“Thank you for the offer, commander.” She did her best to sound like ‘The Inquisitor’ and not some lovesick waif. “But Josephine might kill me if I don’t speak to the marquise before sup. Though, depending on how our talk goes, I may need sheltering from Josie, the marquise and Varric tonight… That is, if the offer stands?” 

He didn’t answer right away, his gaze dipping instead to take in her lips. She was close enough to see the hitch in his breath. 

“Of course, Inquisitor.” Her title seemed to bring him back to himself. “If you will excuse me? I have something to discuss with our lady ambassador.” 

And with that he was gone, pushing past her into the main hall, his long powerful stride propelling him across it, and out of her sight all too soon.

She was trying so hard not to sigh wistfully at his retreating back that she didn’t notice Varric sidling up to her.

He chuckled, folded his arms and leant against the doorway. “And I thought Bianca and I were hopeless.” 

"Shut up, Varric.”


End file.
